wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is the History Arc that was based on the Kingdom Hearts Video Game Series. Plot In the beginning before the Shinobi World existed and chakra was used, humanity was at constant war with each other. There stood a gigantic tree called the Shinju, it was tree that carried within it all the mystical energy of the world itself. The tree every thousand years, it would produce a fruit containing it's mystical energy. According to the legend, it was forbidden for any human to eat the fruit. As wars kept going and countless people dying, a princess named Kaguya Otsutsuki decided that for everyone's best interest she would eat the fruit to gain it's mystical powers so as to end all conflicts and usher an era of peace. When she ate the fruit, she gained the mystical powers of a God and with her newfound power was able to end all conflicts. Despite the accomplishment and Kaguya gave birth to two sons, the Shinju was infuriated that it's powers was stolen and with its negative emotions manifested the dreaded being known as the Ten-Tails. After the Ten-Tails was unleashed to the world, the princess's son who was born with all of her powers decided to fight the Ten-Tails with his brother and like his mother before him decided to end all conflicts and bring peace to the world once again. Eventually the son who was now called the Sage of The Six Paths, defeated the dreaded being and sealed the power of the Ten-Tails within himself thus making him the first Jinchuuriki and the wielder of it's terrifying powers. Despite this, it only provided a temporary solution and the Ten-Tails would eventually be unleashed and terrorize the world once more. As an old man, Hagoromo decided to use his powers divide the Ten-Tails into nine separate beings which have been called the nine-tailed beasts and with his powers sealed the empty body which became later referred to as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with the Chibaku Tensei and launched it into the atmosphere thus creating the Moon. One of the Nine Tailed Beasts was the Ten Tailed Fox was sealed within Naruto Uzumaki. Mr. Kisaragi met Naruto and Mizuki duped Naruto Uzumaki into stealing Konoha's Scroll of Seals for him. Originally, Mizuki had the plan set up to have Naruto as a scapegoat and kill him to hide the truth of his deception and secretly leave the village with the scroll in his possession. However, Mizuki's plan is derailed when Iruka found Naruto first and decided that Mr. Kisaragi reveal Naruto's identity as the Ten Tails' jinchūriki. Paul Gekko stepped on to the scene and God appeared and told Paul that Naruto is the Ten Tails' jinchūriki just like the Deity told Mr. Kisaragi about the Ten Tails' and Hagoromo. Iruka said this was not the case, as he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathised with Naruto. Naruto believes Iruka and uses his newly-mastered Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to defeat Mizuki. Amazed by the complicated technique that Naruto has learned, Iruka officially makes Naruto a ninja and notes that he may one day have the potential to become Hokage. Characters *Iruka *Mizuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Mr. Kisaragi *Kagura Gekko *Sasuke *Sakura Gallery Yamata no Orochi Kingdom Hearts.png|Yamata no Orochi (Kingdom Hearts) Shinju Kingdom Hearts.png|Shinju (Kingdom Hearts) Category:Arcs